Kitty FazCat
Were you looking for: [[Tortured Kitty|'Tortured Kitty']], her Tortured Suit counterpart seen in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode? Tortured Golden Kitty, the early version of Kitty FazCat that inspired her design? Adventure Kitty FazCat(s), her tender and childish like counterparts that were meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Kitty FazCat/Hannah, the creator of this character? Other similar looking or related characters, such as Sugar or Tortured Sugar? TRTF2= Kitty FazCat 2.0 is a female showbiz and gift-giving animatronic cat at Fredbear's Family Diner and a new minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 2. Kitty usually tends to have more personality then other animatronics, as her main priority is climbing over things such as the office vent. She is possessed by BFP, who is responsible for the animatronic's aggressive behavior during the night, due to his fury at not being able to find someone to free him from his curse. Appearance The Original Version of Kitty FazCat is a tall pink/magenta cat animatronic made out of, what seems to be plastic casing in a similar vein to the "toy animatronics" from FNaF 2. She also sports bright red rosy cheeks, also similiar to that of the toy animatronics. Kitty FazCat also appears to be wearing a big black top hat atop her head, just like Freddy Fazbear. She also appears to be wearing a bright red bowtie along with several black buttons on her chest, which is slightly lighter than her normal body color. She can also commonly be seen carrying, a long black cane with a yellow tip most of the time in the game. Kitty also has a large muzzle with pointed edges, with freckles and a nose on top of it. Kitty also has two very sharp teeth on her upper jaw, which bear a strong resemblance to Foxy's teeth. Kitty FazCat also has bright pink eyes, that seem to be the same exact shade as her body. In the planned Major Updates, most of her design keeps being the same, but with a few major differences like actually having an endoskeleton, her model being less spheric and majorly improved, black eyelashes and some other minor aspects like her color scheme being slightly different and her bowtie being much more smaller. Behavior Starting from Night 3 and onwards, Kitty FazCat will start in Party Room 2 (albeit off-camera). She will then proceed to move into the Main Hall and will then enter the office hallway or go into the Ceiling Vent. The player must then quickly put on the Freddy Head, or else she will jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. In some occasions, Kitty FazCat will enter the office hallway and then will go into the Ceiling Vent after leaving for a unknown amount of time before proceeding to attack again. Trivia *Kitty FazCat is BFPFilms424/Tyler's least favorite character, most likely due to his ex-girlfriend being the original creator of this character. *During night and day, Kitty FazCat does walk around other then climbing to keep her animatronic servos from locking up just like her robot friends, as mentioned by the Phone Guy *In the alpha version of the second game, if you look into the game files, there is a file of Kitty FazCat in the Party Room 2, the Main Hall (at the time the West Hall), the Ceiling Vent, and the Office hallway. Her old design is very different to her final build; she lacks her hat and cane, and her bowtie is on top of her head. *Kitty FazCat and Sugar actually share the same exact model, the only difference being the colors and some other small accessories. *Kitty Fazcat and Dug's jumpscares have been reported to actually rarely render when they are meant to jumpscare you. *Kitty FazCat's eye color strangely has changed quite a lot throughout the TRTF Saga's history, in TRTF2 they were showcased as being bright pink, while the "Kitty Corner" minigame in TRTF3 showcases them as being blue, but in TRTF4 and onward they are shown as being dark green (with a few occasional exceptions here and there). *Party Room 2 was originally going to be called "Kitty Corner" which would be Kitty FazCat's own exclusive room. *Many people believed BFPFilms424/Tyler based Kitty FazCat off Cindy, a animatronic cat in Five Nights at Candy's. This is speculated to be false however. **There is a different in their coloration as Cindy has purple and Kitty has pink. She also wears a top hat and three buttons unlike Cindy who does not. |-|TRTF3= Kitty FazCat comes back in The Return to Freddy's 3 as a minor antagonist. It was a former 40% safer Tortured Suit entertainer at Frankburt's Pizza that was designed by her owner after Tortured Golden Kitty's physical and mechanical design. Decades later after the restaurant's closure, Kitty FazCat was found by the Phone Buddies and stored in the first floor of Fazbear Fantasy Land for future use. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a lot more damaged then she was in TRTF2. She no longer appears to be made of plastic. She is burnt, like the other TRTF 3 characters. She is now pinkish red, but the lighting makes her appear to be reddish brown. Her bowtie is now black and her ears appear to be longer. The buttons on her chest are larger. A lot of the endoskeleton is showing through the many rips in her body. Behivour Gameplay She starts in CAM 07, then moves through CAM 02, CAM 04 and CAM 01 during her path to the office. The player must close the doors to stop her. Minigames In the Kitty Corner minigame obtained after clicking the Kitty FazCat figurine, you will have control of her in a Party Room with 3 children. You must collect a cane and past trough a wall and fall into another room where 3 ghost children lie, touching them will result into the night resetting with the cane on the desk. In the Night 1 minigame, she is seen, along with Dug, lying on the floor of the Party Room 2. After Shadow Lockjaw touches her, her eyes will start flickering and the minigame will end. Trivia * Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw are the only TRTF3 characters with 2 jumpscares. ** Kitty FazCat's jumpscare was different in the demo and Lockjaw can jumpscare when starting the game, where he is a floating head. * If the player clicks the Kitty FazCat plush's nose on the desk she will squeak. * This version of Kitty FazCat was confirmed to not be the same version that was seen previous game, but a different animatronic altogether. The one seen in the previous game is the toy variation. |-|TRTF4= Kitty FazCat returns once again as a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. She was a TV Showbiz Animatronic used in the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from 1987, that was found decades later by the Phone Buddies and kept in FreddyFazzyFuntime for future use. Appearance Kitty FazCat once again changed a lot. She seems much less damaged then she was on the third game, through there are still a few holes and wires poking out. She is still burnt, but now appears to be red though this might be because of the lighting. She no longer has large tufts of hair on the sides of her head, through it now has whiskers. Her top hat appears to be bigger now. Behavior Kitty FazCat first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards, just like all of the other animatronics throughout the game. Kitty FazCat starts in CAM 04 along with Koly. After that, Kitty will then go to CAM 03 before then going into CAM 01 and then finally into CAM 09. After that Kitty FazCat will then quickly run through the player's office hallway before then peeking her head through the air vent. If the player doesn't hide inside of the Locker in time, Kitty will then quickly jumpscare the player. Kitty is a relatively easy animatronic to defend off, being pretty hard to die to. Nightmare Fuel Description Kitty FazCat's description reads: "Kitty FazCat is a female showbiz cat! =^-^= She starts in Party Room 2 on TRTF2. Party Room 2 was originally going to be called, "Kitty Corner". But of course there has been a change in plans... Kitty has been on TRTF2, 3, and now 4. Kitty is also a gift giving animatronic, and a replacement of Sugar the Cat. *Fact: Did you know Kitty FazCat is a real person? She is also the original creator of Kitty. =^-^=" Trivia *Kitty FazCat and Sally both peek their heads out before jumpscaring the player. However, Sally peeks her head above the office desk instead of the vent. |-|FRANKBURT'S= Kitty FazCat was supposed to come back in The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S, before its recent cancellation. She serves as a female stripper at FRANKBURT'S, and as a proposed major antagonist for the game. Appearance Kitty FazCat is a tall magenta cat animatronic made out of, what seems to be, a fabric casting, who's face mask appears to have several dark pink stripes on it along with a small black nose. Her pupils are grey-colored, while her eyelids are actually the eye covertures of the endoskeleton, which also appear to have eyelashes. She's seen wearing a black top hat with a white stripe along with a black metallic bowtie and two big black buttons on her chest. She has a long thick tail at the rear end of his body, resembling a cat. She also appears to have "breasts" modeled on her torso part, which references her stripper occupation. Behavior Kitty FazCat would have most likely started at the Show Stage with two poles and roamed around FRANKBURT'S during the nightshift and reach where Blake currently is, either be his Security Office, the vents he would be hinding at, or the Dining Area (though it is unknown where Kitty FazCat would have exactly attacked the player or if she could attack in more than one place). If the player failed or neglected to hide or escape from Kitty FazCat they would have gotten jumpscared by her, resulting in a game over. Trivia * Without counting the Feline Animations's TRTF2 Version of her, this is the version of Kitty FazCat is the only animatronic in the entire series by BFPFilms424 to have breasts. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 2 Full Game Kittypartyroom.png|Kitty FazCat in the Party Room 2. Kittyhallway.png|Kitty FazCat down the Main Hall. Kittyoffice.png|Kitty FazCat standing outside The Office. 259.png|Kitty FazCat crawling through the Ceiling Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. 862.png|Kitty FazCat's apperance in the first cutscene. HOW prt 2.png|Kitty FazCat looking at the player in the second cutscene. ditto.png|Kitty FazCat staring at the player in the last cutscene. KittyPlush TRTF2R.png|Kitty FazCat's plush that appears on the player's office desk. TRTF2 Kitty Fazcat drawing.png|A drawing of her that appears in the office. Beta 349.png|Kitty FazCat in the Party Room 2. 255.png|Kitty FazCat down the Main Hall. 263.png|Kitty FazCat standing outside The Office. 259.png|Kitty FazCat crawling through the Ceiling Vent. KittyJumpscare.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Alpha 317.png|Kitty FazCat in the Party Room 2. 315.png|Kitty FazCat peeking from the Main Hall. 316.png|Kitty FazCat standing in The Office's hallway. 148.png|Kitty FazCat crawling through the Ceiling Vent. Output gwJdDU.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 3 output_pjBUWr.gif|Kitty FazCat on CAM 07, first position. KittyCAM07_2.gif|Kitty FazCat on CAM 07, second position. CAM04Kitty.gif|Kitty FazCat standing on CAM 04. Kittycam1trtf3.png|Kitty FazCat on CAM 01. Kittycam2.png|Kitty FazCat about to enter the Security Office on CAM 02. 184.gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare giphy (4).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare from the pre-releases. The_return_to_freddy_s_3_kitty_fazcat_png_by_thesitcixd-d8ssse5.png|Kitty FazCat's full body, as shown in the Extras Menu. Kittylogo.png|Kitty FazCat's "Funtime Fright Mode" icon. Kitty3.jpg|Kitty FazCat's old "Funtime Fright Mode" icon, found in the game files of the pre releases. CAM 04 flicker.gif|Kitty FazCat 2.0's head and arm, seen in CAM 04. Cam10lockjawview.png|A headless Kitty FazCat 2.0 suit, seen on CAM 10. 5FqLiB1oziYDwRJGZvyQiTeTSB6xq3PlHn7_qriRTXo.png|Kitty FazCat's plush that is obtained after beating the "I AM HIM" minigame. Kitty Drawing.jpg|A drawing of KittyFazCat that appears in The Office Sprites ded.png|Kitty FazCat lying down in the Night 5 Minigame. KittyFuzCutPatluIIIJr.png|Same sprite, now with glowing white eyes. Kittyfazkitty.png|Kitty FazCat's sprite in the "Kitty Corner minigame". output_btTNnj.gif|Kitty FazCat's walking animation in the "Kitty Corner" Minigame. Bitkittyhead.png|Kitty Fazcat's mask as seen in the Happiest Moment of My Life minigame. The Return to Freddy's 4 Gameplay Output YWDvv8.gif|Kitty FazCat and Lockjaw in the intro of the game. Kittycam4.png|Kitty in CAM 04. Kittycam3staring.png|Kitty in CAM 03 Kittycam1.png|Kitty in CAM 01. Kittycam9staring.png|Kitty in CAM 09 gifpal-20160112144633.gif|Kitty running across The Office gifpal-20160113134905.gif|Kitty poking its head out of the vent. 185 (2).gif|Kitty FazCat's jumpscare. Minigame Trtf4kitty.png|Kitty FazCat's sprite, as seen in her starring minigame. kh.png|Kitty FazCat's head, as seen in the minigames after the nights. Trtf4kittyarm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm, as seen in the minigames after the nights. The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Trtf5(unreal) kitty fazcat poster.PNG|A poster of Kitty lying on the ground. Front6.png|Kitty FazCat slumped on Floor 1 of the Abandoned Demo. Sprites 45.png|Kitty FazCat's body parts, seen in Teaser Game 1. Output eRVmZ3.gif|Kitty FazCat's sprite in The Past... minigame. Output SEnsoA.gif|Kitty FazCat 2.0 in the The horrible truth... minigame. Note that this is its TRTF2 variant. Kitty head.png|Kitty FazCat's head in the Dark Secrets... minigame. Output XFLf32.gif|The same sprite, but with a flickering red eye. Kitty arm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm sprite in the Dark Secrets... minigame. kittyFazCat_plush.png|A Kitty FazCat plush in the Frankburt's flashback minigame. poster_01.png|A Kitty FazCat poster in the Frankburt's flashback minigame. KittyPlush.png|A Kitty FazCat plush in the Fredbear Plush Ending and in the Special Ending. kittymask.png|Kitty FazCat's mask as it appears in the Die alone... Ending. Unusedkittyhead.png|Kitty FazCat's head sprite in an unused minigame called After blake death. Unusedkittyarm.png|Kitty FazCat's arm sprite in an unused minigame called After blake death. The Return to Freddy's: FRANKBURT'S KittyTitleScreen.gif|Kitty FazCat's idle animation in the Title Screen. kittytwitch1.png|Same, but twitching. kittytwitch2.png|Ditto. kittytwitch3.png|Ditto. Miscellaneous Fazcat.png|A render of Kitty Fazcat's TRTF2 model, note that it has its alpha model's hands and arms but its head and torso from the full game. 93300.jpg|Kitty Fazcat's full model for TRTF2. Kittyfazcatposter.jpg|A TRTF3 Kitty FazCat plush poster. 7E595BF3-3D88-4600-B37A-87DC9D7E9C3B.jpeg|Kitty's appearance in the TRTF3 trailer. newkitty.png|A teaser showing Kitty FazCat's new design for TRTF3. CEH3-bqUkAASwht.jpg|An image showcasing Kitty FazCat's model for TRTF4 that was shown in BFPFilms424's old Twitter. Offline2.jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. Offline...jpg|Kitty in one of the Offline images with Lockjaw. Bfpbannerthing.jpg|Kitty in one of BFP's old banners along with Lockjaw. W10 kittyfazcat.png|Kitty in one of the wallpapers from the Wallpaper Section of one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's old websites. Kittyposter.png|The Kitty FazCat poster used for TRTF5 and FRANKBURT'S. Image.png|A Kitty FazCat poster laying on a crate, as seen on one of BFPFilms424/Tyler's old websites in the Wallpaper Section. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Various versions of Kitty FazCat in the Thank You! image. Property.png|The 'Get Happy' Kitty FazCat posing with Lockjaw and Sugar. Kitty Fazcat TRTF Frankburt's Endoskeleton.png|Kitty FazCat's endoskeleton in one of the early teasers for TRTF: FRANKBURT'S. Note how her eye texture is completly different from her final look. Frankburt's Teaser 2.png|Kitty FazCat and Frankburt featured in the second teaser for TRTF: FRANKBURT'S. Frankburt's Teaser 2bright.png|The same teaser, brightened. Clsm pMUsAAmhU-.jpg|A "shitpost" by BFPFilms of Kitty FazCat flipping the bird. Screenshot 2017-09-08 at 9.27.23 AM.png|A Kitty FazCat iPhone 5S Case. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 2 Kitty FazCat saying "Hi!". Kitty FazCat saying "Hello!". The sound emitted when Kitty FazCat enters the Ceiling Vent. The screech emitted when Kitty FazCat kills the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 3 The sound Kitty FazCat emits when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound heard when Kitty FazCat opens the office's vent. The sound heard when Kitty FazCat appears in The Office. The sound heard when Kitty FazCat leaves The Office. The sound that Kitty FazCat makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! External Links * Frankburt's model, released in a custom FRANKBURT'S Blender and 3ds Max pack by S.G.P. | Delta and ToonsterMusic. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:TRTF2 Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 (The Return To Freddy's 4) Category:FRANKBURT'S Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Category:TRTF Volume 1 Category:TRTF Volume 2